A conventional hand-held tape dispenser, such as those disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Nos. M299730 and M271864, includes a main body, a protect cover, a roller and a blade. The main body has an installing portion that is adapted for supporting a tape roll (a tape on a roll) thereon and that has a hollow space for finger extension. The protect cover is connected to the main body and nearby the installing portion for hand grabbing. The roller rotatably extends from the main body for guiding application of the tape. The blade is mounted on the main body and adjacent to the roller for cutting the tape. The conventional hand-held tape dispenser has such disadvantages as noise and inconvenience of operation.
The noise occurs during operation of the conventional hand-held tape dispenser as the tape is stripped out from the tape roll due to vibration in the relatively long stripped portion of the tape between the roller and the tape roll. Furthermore, when the diameter of the tape roll gradually reduces as the tape keeps being stripped out, the length of the tape between the roller and the tape roll becomes longer, creating bigger noises.
The inconvenience of operation occurs in a situation where, when a user grabs too hard on the protect cover and the hollow space at the installing portion during the operation, the protect cover may be pressed against the tape roll with a friction between the two hindering the operation of the conventional hand-held tape dispenser, or even injuring the user's wrist after long-term use.